The overall objectives of this proposed program are to: 1. Expand and enhance biomedical research of faculty in the Department of Biological Sciences at Tennessee State University to include an emphasis in neuroscience. 2. Promote biomedical collaboration within the Nashville research community by; a. participating in research collaboration at Meharry Medical College and Vanderbilt University; b. encouraging group research development in the Department of Biological Sciences; and c. encouraging interdepartmental research collaboration (Chemistry, neural Engineering Group, etc.), and collaborative research with other research intensive institution in Tennessee (i.e.,. Oak Ridge National Laboratories); 3. Enhance research infrastructure which will support and undergird the biomedical research activities of faculty.